She's Not Mine
by kchan2982
Summary: the search was still in progress, but something unexpected from one of their pasts comes back to haunt the person, and changes their relationship with the others. hehe i'm so twisted. rating might go up to pg-13.
1. Introduction to the Feudal Era

She's Not Mine  
  
It was a calm afternoon for once in the feudal era of Japan. War was constantly diminishing crops and men to small numbers, so there were now plenty of forests covering what was once farmland and villages. In the forest of Inu Yasha, the hanyou himself, along with his companions Kagome, Shipou, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala, were walking through to the village of Kiade, an old hag, but a good ally. They had searched the area for any shards they could find, but had done so in vain, so they decided to come back early and enjoy a quiet evening of rest in the village. None of them were expecting what happened next. 


	2. The Girl and the Monk

She's Not Mine  
  
Chapter two:  
  
The Girl and the Monk  
  
They were just out of view of the village, but the path the group was using was quite familiar to all of them. They were happy to be getting back to Kiade's hut, and were looking forward to the rest. But the other traveler on the road did not know where she was, only that she had picked up his scent, and was closing in on him. Soon, she told herself, soon I'll get some answers.  
  
Inu Yasha picked up on the stranger's scent, and stopped walking. He didn't like the smell of her; something was fishy about it. He almost recognized the scent, but it had so many different elements to it he couldn't decipher what it was he recognized. She smelled hostile and upset, and if he was correct in his assumption, that wasn't a good mix for a girl. He flicked the crossbar of his sword, ready for battle. She was moving at a high speed and was closing in fast. By the time the others noticed that the hanyou had stopped, he had drawn the Tetsuiga(tell me if I spelled it wrong and I'll fix it) and the girl had come into sight. Shipou hid behind Kagome, but Sango and Miroku prepared themselves for an attack. The girl came from up in the trees, and leapt at them with her sword drawn, but she didn't even seemed to notice Inu Yasha. She was heading straight for Miroku.  
  
Miroku saw her coming and started to undo the cloth on his wind tunnel, but Sango grabbed him, yelling that he would be cut by her sword if he tried to suck her in. all he had time to do was raise his staff and block her attack. She twisted her sword, and used it to fling the staff out of his hand. It landed in the dirt, not far off the side of the road. He cried out, and almost ran for it, but the girl had put her blade to his throat, and her free arm around his waist. The others stopped where they were, all of them in the process of running to his aid, but froze when she tightened her grip on her blade, making it flash in the golden light of the afternoon. If it weren't for her blade at his throat, Miroku could have said he enjoyed being held by the girl like this, but the moment the thought entered his mind, she pressed the sword just a little bit harder against his neck, making it more difficult for him to breathe. "Pedophile," she whispered in his ear, the heat of her breath making his head swim and his heart race. "Ulch," she said looking away from him in disgust, which made him realize she could read his thoughts and feelings. "I can't read you, imbecile, not the way you read a book at least. Besides, a book would actually have something in it to read." He caught the insult and she laughed.  
  
The others just stood there confused at what had happened. Only Inu Yasha had caught the word she muttered in the monk's ear, but even that didn't explain much. "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" asked Sango, who was trying hard to hide the fact that she was scared to death for Miroku. She was surprised that a girl no more than eight years old could have overtaken the monk so easily, but that just made her more cautious.  
  
"Don't worry, Sango. You can have your priest back when I'm done with him. He's the only one I want right now."  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked the demon hunter.  
  
"I know a lot of things, Sango, but unfortunately Miroku doesn't remember off the top of his head who I am, so I will have to probe deeper somewhere else. Now if you'll excuse us," the girl said as she effortlessly bounded up into the trees, carrying Miroku with her. Sango ran after them for a moment, but then called Kirara.  
  
"Follow them, Kirara, and if she does anything to harm him, kill her." The fire cat growled in agreement, then leapt into the air, bursting into flame, and began to follow the two.  
  
Kagome put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Sango, he'll be fine. She did say that we would get him back, which means she isn't planning to kill him, so that's good right?"  
  
"But what if she means to torture him?" she asked, her voice full of worry.  
  
"She could be lying you know," added Inu Yasha.  
  
"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome, making the half demon collapse into the ground. When the spell wore off, he got up and shook his fist at her retreating form.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at her back.  
  
"You're not helping," she said as she continued to walk with Sango to the village, leaving him standing there fuming. 


	3. There Must Be a Mistake

She's Not Mine  
  
Chapter three:  
  
There Must Be a Mistake  
  
Miroku tried to struggle out of her grip, but she simply took the hilt of her blade and hit him over the head, knocking him out. She continued to leap over the trees, aware that the demonic cat was following her, but not caring much about it. She was headed for the foot of the mountains, but was sure to keep track of the way she came. She had no intention of hurting the monk as of yet, and she certainly didn't mean to keep him for long. Answers. That was the only thing she wanted from this man. He disgusted her, but it was necessary to get close to him in order to get what she wanted from him.  
  
She finally reached the cave she had picked out earlier that day, and where she had kept a fire lit so that she could find it once the sun went down, which it had some time ago. She knew the fire would attract other demons, but she didn't care. They were no match to her, and she could easily defend both herself and Miroku through the night if it came to it. She laid him down by the fire, and checked the cave to make sure there were no demons lurking in the shadows. She then returned to the mouth of the cave, and telepathically called to Kirara, and asked the fire cat if he wanted to stay the night in the cave, or if he would rather sleep in a tree. She got no answer, so she assumed the latter, and went to try and wake Miroku.  
  
She shook him, and called his name, but all he did was moan and roll over, so she took some water from a nearby river, and threw it on him. He sputtered awake, and sat up, wiping the water from his eyes with his sleeve. "Good," she said, smiling with amusement, "are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" he asked, taking the cloth she offered him to wipe the rest of his face, and shake the water out of his hair. It had come undone from the tie he had in it, and had she not known who this man really was, she would have found it attractive, since she always liked boys with longer hair. He gave her a quizzical look when he caught her staring, and she quickly shook her head, and got back to his question.  
  
"I told you, monk, I need to know something, and since it isn't stored in your easily accessible memory, I'm going to have to probe deeper into your mind, and pull it to the front, which takes a lot longer, and requires the cooperation of the subject. Now please answer my question, and tell me if you are ready."  
  
"Well, believe it or not, I have questions of my own, so if you want me to cooperate, I think you should answer mine first."  
  
She sighed, "Fine, have it your way."  
  
"First...how old are you?"  
  
"Too young for you, pervert. I'm nine years old. Anything ring a bell?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid it doesn't. What's your name?"  
  
"Katura Houshi, if you must know. Anything else?"  
  
"Why do you want my memories?"  
  
"Oh gods, he's a blonde! Because you and I have something in common and I want to know how it happened! Are we done now?"  
  
"What do we have in common? And why is it so important?"  
  
"You'll find out if you let me get in your head, now lie down."  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her before complying, but she noticed and shook her head in shame. Once he was in a horizontal position he sighed, "Now what?"  
  
"Just close your eyes, and relax. I can't do this if you don't have an open mind," she said, putting her hand on his forehead. He did as he was told, and emptied his mind of all thoughts. She began to whisper something under her breath, and before he knew it, he saw her form in his head. She was looking around, seeing things he couldn't see until she pulled them out to the front of his mind. Most of the things she brought forth were memories he forgotten. Most of them were of women he had groped or asked to bare his son, and he vaguely felt heat rising to his cheeks. How many had he really done that to?  
  
But finally, as she probed farther and father into his past, she pulled out a woman he recognized, but had forced to the back of his mind on purpose, but it took him a moment to remember why. Oh yes...it was because of Sango. He had forced that memory back, because he wanted to focus on Sango, and only Sango, even though he still put on the lecherous act with other women in attempts to hide it from her. But what did the memory have to do with her again? He was still having trouble remembering. 'Well then, if you still don't remember,' said Katura's voice in his head, 'let's just relive it.'  
  
She brought the memory all the way forward, and he found himself in the memory this time. He was flirting with this woman at a dinner table. It was late, and the moon was bright. She sighed, "Isn't this romantic Miroku?"  
  
"Yes," he replied without thinking, "and the moon is almost as beautiful as your eyes, Suruzama." He had been courting her for a month now, at least in his eyes. She might have seen it as stalking at first, but she eventually warmed up to him. She giggled at his remark, and leaned a little closer to him. He wanted to reach out and stroke her, but resisted the initial temptation, wanting a more profitable night than being slapped right now for his hormones. He was a decade younger than he was presently in the cave, and was still learning to control himself, though he never really did.  
  
'I guess I can be thankful you took the time to learn her name,' he heard Katura mumble, but he found himself truly living the moment again, and so he ignored the comment, and continued to talk to Suruzama like he had a decade before.  
  
"My lady," he said sweetly, waiting for her to look at him, "would you care to leave to another area?" She smiled, and nodded, so he took her hand, helping her to her feet, and put an arm around her waist as he led her down a stone path. He let go of her hand and waist, stepping behind her, and covering her eyes with his hands.  
  
"What are you doing?" she giggled.  
  
"It's a surprise. No peeking," he whispered in her ear. She smiled wider, and spread her arms to balance herself as he led her to a building not far off the path. He guided her into a dimly lit room, and shut the door before telling her to open her eyes. She blinked and looked around. The only things in there were a bed and a closet-chest-thingy.  
  
"Miroku- what are you planning?" she asked somewhat confused. He came around to face her, a serious and determined expression on his face. He stepped close to her and she blushed.  
  
"Can you not think of anything?" he whispered, coming even closer. He dipped his head, and kissed her. When she began to kiss back, he wrapped his arms around her and led her to the bed. Just when he laid down on her, Katura ripped the image away, and Miroku was left with nothing but the black void of mind. He was a little startled, but also a little angry with Katura for taking his pleasures away from him like that. He didn't have much time to question her though, because she was already searching for another memory. The next one was of the next day, and he didn't need to relive it to know what it held. He remembered everything now. She had confessed her love for him just before she fell asleep in his arms the night before, and he had stayed awake for many hours because of it. He had been looking for a one night stand, not a relationship, and so the next day, just before light, he gently removed his body from hers, put his clothes back on, and left town. He had been ashamed of what he had done, for he had half expected her to slap him before they got anywhere, but he had underestimated his own charm. He knew she would be heart broken when she woke to find he had skipped town, but he couldn't tie himself down to anyone; he needed his freedom.  
  
Katura pulled him out of his reverie, and he opened his eyes to find her glaring at him. He was about to ask why when she hauled out and slapped him. He was taken aback at this, but was able to grab her arm before she did it again. He tried to sit up but she sat on his stomach, and tried to hit him with her free hand. He caught her fist and quickly glanced to the wall of the cave, relieved to see her sword was out of her reach. He looked back at her and was surprised to see that she was crying. She had her eyes closed, and soon she rested her head on his chest, still sobbing. "Why?" she cried, "Why did you have to leave her?!"  
  
He let go of her arm, and put his around her, but she threw him off, and stood up, wiping her eyes as she went. "She trusted you, Miroku! And you betrayed her! You abandoned her! You abandoned me!" she yelled as she slumped to the ground. He had sat up at this point, but at her last words, his eyes widened in horror and he started to back away from her.  
  
"N-no. That's not possible. You can't- no. There must be a mistake." He shook his head in disbelief and denial. There was no way. It wasn't possible.  
  
"What, you think I'm happy to call you FATHER?" she said sarcastically. "When I found out...oh I was so mad. She had told me that you were a samurai, and that you had died in a battle when I was young, but one day I caught her thinking of you, and you weren't dress like a samurai, so I questioned her. She refused to tell me, and sent it to the back her mind, not letting me get at it."  
  
"You are lying. I didn't get her pregnant. And even if I had, there is no way you could be the result. Besides, how did you find me if all you got was a glimpse of me?"  
  
"You don't get it, do you? I wasn't mad that you weren't a samurai then, because I still believed you had died when I was little and mother just told me that to make a good bedtime story. It wasn't until our village was attacked that I found out the truth. Grandfather told her to run, that he would look after me, but she said she wouldn't leave me like you did. She- she died that day, Miroku. And since that day I swore I would find you and set things straight. I caught your scent a few miles from here, and knew I was close."  
  
"How could you catch my scent? Both myself and Suruzama are-were-human."  
  
She gave a small laugh, and grinned at the ground. "It looks like you both had your secrets then. She never told you?"  
  
"Told me what?" he asked cautiously. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe her or not.  
  
"She wasn't completely human. My grandmother was a hanyou, the demon traits recessive, and so it skipped a generation. They did not show in my mother, but they shine through me like the sun. Grandfather told me when I was five, since my mother refused to believe the story."  
  
"Well, I refuse to believe it either. I am not your father. I can't possibly be."  
  
"Then maybe you haven't noticed this yet," she said, holding up her right arm. It was the hand she had tried to punch him with it was covered in a light pink cloth with beads wrapped around it. "You left a curse with me, Miroku. Mother said it wasn't from her. I got it from you, and it's because of this thing, I wasn't allowed to have any friends. I was alone, Miroku, and it's all your fault."  
  
"There must be a mistake," he said under his breath, still trying to convince himself that he hadn't done that to her. But the proof was pudding, or in this case, her hand. She had a kazana...just like his...the familial curse that had plagued his kin for four generations now. Now that he noticed, she had inherited his eyes too, but the rest was her mother.  
  
"Now, I wish I could kill you right now with my bare claws," she said, stepping forward and showing him her razor sharp nails, "but I promised that Sango girl she could have you back, though I can't fathom what she sees in you." The girl walked over to the fire, and sighed as she sat down. Miroku was hesitant, but he felt she meant to keep her promise to Sango, so he ventured closer. He stared into the fire for sometime, then opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "No, Miroku. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you." She dashed his hopes of making it up to her for leaving like that, but that didn't mean he stopped feeling sorry for her.  
  
"You were that lonely, huh?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Yes. It was...hard...growing up."  
  
"But you said you were only nine years old. You can still have a happy childhood."  
  
"No, Miroku, I can't. I-I grew up a long time ago. There was no use in being childish if you weren't allowed to play with the other children, so I locked myself in a study and learned. I've never had a desire for a childhood, since I never really knew what one was."  
  
"Had I known...I wouldn't have left her like that-"  
  
"Liar." She was still mad at him. "You would have run even faster had you known that I was the result."  
  
"That's not true, Katura, and you know it. I have been asking women to bare my children for almost a decade, and as of late, I've meant it as a sign to commitment. If I knew I had brought a child into this world I would have stayed with them, even if it meant I would never fulfill my dreams. I may be a letch, but I'm a dedicated letch, and I would not have abandoned my child."  
  
"But you abandoned my mother? You don't make sense Miroku."  
  
"I was scared, Katura. I was scared out of my mind. I was only sixteen then. I was a stupid child with stupid dreams, and she seemed like the anchor that would keep me in a harbor for the rest of my life when I yearned for the open sea. She would have been the death of me, and I was a coward, so I ran. You're a smart child, Katura. Can't you understand that?"  
  
She was silent for a while, then got up and sat against the wall of the cave. "I have no more business with you, monk. You may stay the night if you wish, since it is nearly day as it is, but if you wish to leave, I am sure Kirara will take you to the village." He didn't answer, but was sure she knew he wanted to stay. He did not move from where he was until he saw her start to slide to the left as she fell asleep and her body relaxed. He got up, and took off his robe (I don't know if he actually wears pants under his robe, but for Katura's sake, in my story he does) and draped it over her limp form. He straightened her so she was lying down, and tucked his robe around her so that she would stay warm through the night. He hesitated, but then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Katura. Sweet dreams." He stood up and went to the other side of the cave, and sat down, folding his arms across his chest, and bowing his head, not used to sleeping without his staff in hand, but he eventually managed to get some sleep before the sun rose.  
  
A/N: Miroku is a little more poetic in some senses here than he usually is, but hey, you got to admit, you like him that way. Also, if you've ever seen...that one movie...oh crap, I can't remember it...with the lady in NY, whose father owned a lot of guitars, and she had to be a nanny for this brat with excessive compulsive disorder...well the kid is a lot like Miroku's daughter I think, so if you know the title, please tell me, so I can fix this. I think the girl was in Man on Fire too, but the girl's character in this other one was pretty close. Sry bout my broken brain roght now. It's almost midnight, gimme a break. 


	4. Meet the Family

She's Not Mine  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Meet the Family  
  
Miroku was up before Katura, so he began to tend to the fire. He used a little of his priest powers to conjure up a breakfast, but it was a measly one, so they would have to have lunch as well. She began to stir at the smell of food, and when she finally sat up and stretched, Miroku was handing her a bowl. She looked around, a little confused at the meal and the robe, but simply gave Miroku a questioning glare. He merely smiled and sat down with his own breakfast. She waited for him to finish, then stood up and poured the breakfast he gave her over the fire to put it out, then got some bread out of her pack in the corner. "You really don't trust me, do you?"  
  
"No, Miroku, I told you that last night. Now hurry up, I'm ready to leave."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"That's none of your business-"  
  
"I think it is, and besides, since you said your village was attacked, I'm curious to see where you plan to go."  
  
"Where all orphans g-"  
  
"But you're not an orphan."  
  
"I may as well be, and I would appreciate it if you would stop interrupting me. It's quite-"  
  
"Annoying?" he asked with a grin. "Why don't you come back to the village with me and Kirara. I'm sure Keade will find somewhere for you to stay if you don't wish to stay with me."  
  
She thought for a moment, then sighed and started for the mouth of the cave. "Fine. But if I want to leave, I will."  
  
"I know," he said, trying hard to block his mind from her. He was secretly hoping she would want to stay with him, but he knew her mother better than that, and that is where Katura got her strong mindedness. Neither of the to females, he knew, would ever do anything they didn't want.  
  
She called Kirara, and the fire cat came, but after some reluctance. He wouldn't allow Katura to get on his back at first, and Katura didn't really want to anyways, but Miroku insisted to both of them, and they both eventually agreed. Katura sat in front, Miroku behind her, and Kirara took off in the direction they came in.  
  
They got to the village around noon, and found that Sango had been waiting for Miroku and Kirara outside of Keade's hut. Kirara transformed back into his cute little self again, and jumped into Sango's arms. "Oh, Kirara! I'm so glad you're okay! And Miroku-" she said, letting it trail off as she noticed the girl was with him. She glared at the girl, but stopped when Miroku put a protective hand on her shoulder. Katura eyed the hand, and brushed it off, still not used to his touch. "What's going on Miroku?" Sango asked, confused at the display of affection. She hoped that she wasn't right all those times she called him a pedophile. Katura rolled her eyes at this thought, and mumbled, "Don't put it past him," but Sango didn't hear.  
  
"Sango," he said, putting a serious expression on his face, "Promise me that you won't hate me when I tell you the truth." By this time, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Shipou, and Keade had come out to join them, but they all looked suspiciously at Katura when they noticed her standing in front of him.  
  
Katura looked up at Miroku, another questioning glare on her face, "Miroku, just tell them already. I thought you weren't ashamed of me." Everyone in earshot sweat dropped at her words, most of them because they thought Miroku really was a pedophile, and Miroku because he knew that's what everyone else was thinking. Katura caught what everyone was thinking, and glared at them. (If you've ever watched anime, she's really big right now, and everyone else is really, really small). "GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'M HIS DAUGHTER, NOT HIS LOVER! PERVERTS!"  
  
Everyone was completely unprepared for that outburst, and it took a minute for the information to sink in. Sango was the first to recover. "Your WHAT?" she asked Miroku.  
  
"So you finally screwed someone, eh?" asked Inu Yasha, folding his arms, "No surprise there."  
  
"What do you mean, finally?!" said Miroku indignantly. "I was sixteen!"  
  
"I'm still not surprised," the hanyou muttered under his breath.  
  
"I thought you were better than that, Miroku," said Kagome, thoroughly disappointed in the monk.  
  
"And what am I?" asked Katura, quite upset now, "Chopped liver?"  
  
"No, sweetie," said Kagome as she squatted down in front of the girl, "It's not your fault your father is like that."  
  
"You can say that again," mumbled Sango as she walked off. She had heard quite enough.  
  
"Sango, wait!" Miroku called after her retreating form.  
  
"Miroku, stop being such a baka and let her be. Can't you see you upset her?" asked Katura. "She was worried about you, and you just drop this on her. You really are insensitive, aren't you?"  
  
"That's no way to talk to your father!" said Kagome, but Katura ignored her.  
  
"What do you mean I dropped it on her?! You're the one that yelled it at the top of your lungs!" said the very indignant monk.  
  
"Well, you're the one who insisted on me coming back with you. You could have let me go my own way, and just lied to them about what happened."  
  
"Believe me, I considered it long and hard, but in the end I decided that I didn't want to live a lie the way your mother did. I wanted to be fair to everyone."  
  
"Well, you're not being fair to Sango."  
  
"I know..." he said quietly. He hadn't wanted to upset her, but this really was the best way that he could find. He looked up when he heard Katura sigh.  
  
"I just don't get it."  
  
"Get what?" he asked, sure she was going to get mad at him again.  
  
"Sango is crying...but she still wants you. You can go if you want, but I'd be careful if I were you. Women can be scary when they're angry." Katura turned on her heel and walked up to Keade. "Are you the old hag Miroku was talking about?" she asked. Keade looked past the girl, who surprisingly was much taller than her, and gave Miroku a small glare, making him decide to check on Sango, before she turned back.  
  
"Yes, child, my name is Keade. What would ye have me call ye?"  
  
"Name's Katura Houshi. Miroku said you would tell me where I can stay since I no longer have a home to return to. Can you do that?"  
  
"Well, the best chance for ye would be for ye to stay with Miroku and his friends, but if ye insist, I'm sure some of the villagers would take ye in."  
  
"Why does everyone want me to stay with him?! He's a letch, and I don't want anything to do with him!" she yelled at the old maid, and turned on her heel to run into the forest.  
  
"Wait! Katura!" called Kagome, but the girl ignored her.  
  
"Don't ye worry, Kagome. She will come back."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Inu Yasha, "she looked pretty upset."  
  
"Upset, yes, but come nightfall the smell of our food will be too persuasive to her sensitive nose and empty stomach. Prideful or not the child can find no other meal." With that, the remaining people entered Keade's hut, not noticing the shadowy figure hiding in the outskirts of the forest. 


	5. You Can Have Her

She's Not Mine  
  
Chapter five:  
  
I Don't Want Her. You Can Have Her. She's Not Good For Me.  
  
(Btw, there's a polka song, don't ask how I know, but it's called 'She's Too Fat For Me' and I got the title of this chapter from it. I don't own that either.)  
  
Miroku followed after where he was sure Sango had gone, but it took a while for him to catch up to where she actually was. He tried to walk up without her noticing, but he snapped a twig and she turned around. 'So much for the element of surprise,' he thought sarcastically. She sighed and turned back the way she was facing before. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked dully. He sweat dropped a little, but walked around to face her. She had her head bowed, and her eyes were lost in the shadows. He hesitated, but summed up his determination to make things right, and put a hand under her chin. She resisted at first, but finally she looked up at him. His heart broke at the tears welling up in her chocolate eyes, and he tried to brush them with his thumbs having taken her face in both hands. Besides Inu Yasha, Miroku was the biggest sucker for crying women, and the thought of making Sango so sad made all lecherous thoughts leave his mind...for now.  
  
They stood there like that for some time, Sango sniffling, and Miroku wiping away her tears. She finally closed her eyes and whimpered, making a few thoughts return, but not many. He thought of what might make things better, and soon he found himself leaning forward, something he'd been wanting to do for a long time. The moment his lips touched her though, she opened her eyes and slapped him away. He stood there, head cocked slightly to the left, wondering what had gone wrong. He hadn't groped her, at least not yet, and he had expected her to want the kiss. He looked back at her after a moment, and found her glaring at him. "S-Sango- I can't- what do you want, if not this?"  
  
She had to admit, he'd been romantic for once in his life, or at least twice, she supposed. "Sixteen, huh?" she asked angrily. "Was she the first? How many women have you knocked off like that, monk? All this time I thought that asking a woman to bare your child was some sort of an inside joke I would never understand, but I guess if a woman actually said yes you would have-"  
  
"No."  
  
She was taken aback by his simple and frank statement, but she tried in vain to hide it. "W-what? What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean, Sango. I did not 'knock off' any women, but was simply a hormonal teenager looking for a one-night stand. I had no intention of getting anyone pregnant, and had I stuck around long enough to find out, I would have stayed with my child. And as for asking women to bare my children, I suppose it is an inside joke, because I was only serious when I asked one person."  
  
"And was that your child's mother?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"I told you Sango, I didn't want to get her pregnant. She said she loved me before we fell asleep, and I got scared because I didn't return the feeling."  
  
"Then who else could you have been serious about?" she asked a little more frantically than she wanted. Who could it be?  
  
"Let's just say I spend a lot of time with her, and hope that someday she'll accept my offer."  
  
"But what about that little girl? What will happen to her?"  
  
"Well, I really didn't want this kind of a burden-"  
  
"Burden?! Miroku, that's your daughter! You have to take care of her now!"  
  
"I can't Sango, and I don't think she wants me to. Keade will look after her."  
  
"So you'll just go off and leave her?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Sango, she wanted to go off and leave ME. She didn't want to come back with me, but I insisted once she said she didn't know where she was going. Katura has a strong spirit, and I'm surprised she actually obliged to come back on Kirara."  
  
"S-so...she doesn't want you? Why did she come after you in the first place then?"  
  
"She wanted to know who I was and why I left her mother. Simply curiosity. She was so upset though..." he trailed off, feeling the place where she had slapped him. "She could have killed me if she wanted last night, but she felt obligated to let me go since she promised you that you could have me." Sango blushed at this.  
  
"She really spared you because of her promise to me? But why?"  
  
"She didn't say. All she told me was that she wished she could rip me apart, and that she didn't know what you saw in me, but she promised you could have me back. And so I'm here."  
  
Sango was beet red by now. "she must have telepathic powers, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes, and it's not the only thing she has. Apparently unbeknownst to me, her mother's line had a hanyou in it. It skipped her mother's generation, but came out in Katura. She has claws, and a sense of smell rivaled only to Inu Yasha, and...she also inherited my kazana."  
  
Sango went wide-eyed. "She is quite powerful! I hope she never comes across us in battle..."  
  
"She won't hurt you, Sango."  
  
"M-me? Why not?"  
  
"I have a feeling she cares for you, more than anyone else at least."  
  
"ACTUALLY," said a voice behind them, "I pitied you for falling for such an idiotic monk." Katura came out of the shadows, and boy did she seem ticked. Sango got between the girl and Miroku. "But no, I will not hurt you. Miroku on the other hand, should watch his back." SLAP!  
  
Miroku looked over Sango's shoulder to see that she had slapped his daughter, who had yet to move due to the shock of being struck. "Do not speak to your father in such a way. He may be a lecherous fool, but you are still required to respect him." Katura lifted a hand to her red cheek, touching the place where she had been hit.  
  
"Who are you trying to be?" she whispered, catching Sango off guard. She looked up at the demon hunter. "Why are you acting like my mother?" Again, the question made her vulnerable.  
  
"I-I have to. No one else will teach you these things, so I will."  
  
"You-you're doing it because you love my father, aren't you?" Sango blushed and looked back and forth between the monk and his daughter, not sure who to address the answer to.  
  
"I-I-"  
  
But all of a sudden there was a crash in the woods behind them and something zoomed out at them. It flashed in the clearing for only a second, then whizzed by Katura and was gone. "That was interesting," said the girl, not sure what had just happened.  
  
Miroku looked at his daughter, and noticed that the side of her light blue kimono was now red. "Katura! You're bleeding!" He took her arm in his hand and looked at it closely. There was a gash near her shoulder and she hadn't even noticed it. "We should get you back to the village." He began to lead her down the path he had come, and she looked back at Sango, who was still standing there at a loss for words.  
  
"Come on, Sango-sama! Don't leave me with this guy-I mean father-alone." The demon hunter nodded and followed in suit; surprised at the title she had just been given.  
  
(For those of you not familiar w/ Japanese, sama is a suffix used to honor someone. Sango-sama basically means my lady Sango, and also, chan is a sign of endearment, like Miroku dear, and Houshi means low level monk, which Miroku is.)  
  
kk, that's all fer now folks! Enjoy! AND REVIEW FER CRYING OUT LOUD! Sry, I'm desperate for feedback! 


	6. Night Terrors

She's Not Mine (scripture mastery ppl should have recognized this by now. Hehe. I only missed one this year!)  
  
Chapter six:  
  
Night Terrors  
  
Kagome was the first to notice the return of the monk and his daughter, and shortly thereafter, Sango. She noticed from afar that something was wrong, but it wasn't until Inu Yasha said he could smell blood did she figure out what it was. She ran to get her first aid kit, and met Katura and Miroku in the doorway, but apparently Miroku had made such a fuss about the girl's wound that she refused Kagome's help. "I told you already, it doesn't hurt, and it'll heal on it's own."  
  
"But Katura," said Kagome, "that cut is awfully deep."  
  
"Leave the kid alone," said Inu Yasha, "if she wants to bleed to death then let her!" Miroku picked up his staff that had been put in the corner, and hit Inu Yasha upside the head with it. "Oi, monk! What the hell was that for?" He didn't answer, but simply sat down next to Katura. "Feh. She's probably like me anyways, and won't even have a scar tomorrow."  
  
"You're right, I won't, now will you two stop?" she asked, turning to both Miroku and Kagome. "Besides, I'm hungry. Would someone please tell me what they did with my pack?" Inu Yasha picked it up and threw it to her, but threw it so high, she had to reach above her head to catch it, and had she not been as strong as she was, it would have knocked her over with the weight. She rummaged through it for a few minutes, and was so concentrated on it she didn't notice everyone crowding around her to see what she had. She pulled out all sorts of weapons and even a shield, and finally a loaf of bread and some fruit wrapped in a cloth, and a water-skin. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her, so she stood up and said she was going to eat outside. She sat on the front steps, absent-mindedly chewing on her food as she thought about what was going on. She was surprised that Miroku had offered to take her in, since she thought he would completely deny it no matter what she said, but she found she was glad to see that he had accepted her. She had never had a father, and the fact that he wanted to be hers made her feel good, even happy. She was curious to see how Sango would act toward her, but she figured the demon slayer would take on the role of her mother, even if Miroku never asked her, but she found that she really liked Sango, and could stand listening to her commands, especially if she was going to be nice about it. Over all, she decided she kind of like the way things had turned out, but decided not to get her hopes up in case they all decided to leave her again.  
  
She didn't notice until he cleared his throat, but Miroku had sat next to her. He had stew that he was slowly sipping, and seemed to just want to sit with her. He was getting better at hiding his thoughts, just like her mother had, and it was making her a little annoyed that he still seemed to be hiding things from her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she stood up and walked back inside before he could say anything. She was mad at him again, and was positive that he didn't know why, which made her even angrier. When she got inside, she saw Inu Yasha sitting on the floor, holding up her extendable spear, Shipou sitting on his shoulder telling him that he didn't think it was a good idea. He found the knob that released the spring in the center of it, and just as he pressed it, she quickly grabbed it from him and threw it into the air before it stabbed both him and Shipou. She caught it and spun it around for a moment before she second- naturedly closed it again while it was behind her back, then glared at Inu Yasha who just sat there sweat dropping. "This," she said firmly, pointing it in his face, "is not a toy to be fooled around with. Understand?" He swallowed and simply nodded. She put it back in her bag, along with the shield and other weapons, muttering to herself, "and people say children can't be trusted with spears..."  
  
She was still mad at Miroku the next day, having slept on the roof with Inu Yasha putting her in a foul mood, and refused to go with them when they got ready to go. The group decided that is would be best if she went with them, but she knew most were only saying that because they didn't want her bitterness towards Miroku to make her a potential enemy to them in the future. She said she was going to stay with Keade, and that they were better off leaving her be. Kagome shot Inu Yasha a dirty look, telling him to try and talk some sense into her since the one-fourth-demon child wouldn't listen to anyone else.  
  
"Fine," said Inu Yasha as he planted himself on the front step of Keade's hut. "We aren't going anywhere until Katura does."  
  
"What?" asked the girl incredulously. "What about your quest for the shards?"  
  
"It'll just have to wait I guess. I hope Naraku doesn't find any more while we wait here." She tried to get into his mind to see what he was up to, but Miroku must have shown them all how to block their thoughts from her, because she wasn't getting anything from anyone. "Looks like the fate of the world rests on your shoulders, kid. I hope you make the right choice."  
  
She just stood there shaking her head at him, her jaw slack in disbelief. "What a bunch of imbeciles," she said to herself as she went back inside, but Keade immediately sent her out the door, and threw some hoes and shovels to everyone else.  
  
"If ye insist on staying, ye can make use and weed that hill over yonder," said the old hag, pointing to a large hill behind them. They all looked back and forth between Keade and the hill. Finally, Katura walked past the group and over to the hill where she began to work. Everyone else complied and followed, but not without a little grumbling. Inu Yasha was the loudest complainer, even though he was quite capable of clearing the entire hill in less than an hour if he really wanted to, but he'd rather be miserable and make the rest of them miserable too.  
  
"This is just great. Happy now, brat?"  
  
"I don't know why you're complaining dog boy; you can leave any time you want to. You are the one who decided to stay on your own free will. I'm staying, and so I would probably be doing this anyways. You on the other hand should be searching for your precious jewel so you can become human."  
  
"Demon. I want the jewel to become a full-fledged demon," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sure you are, and Miroku is gay."  
  
"I am NOT!" said the exasperated monk, who was about ready to hit her over the head with his shovel.  
  
"That's my point." She continued to work as if there wasn't any confrontation, and the others fell silent.  
  
Finally, Kagome spoke, and everyone was glad. "I could really use some music right about now. Does anyone know some good songs?"  
  
Almost immediately, Miroku and Katura started singing, but Miroku let his daughter continue since she was unaware that they had both sang the same song.  
  
_I'm sitting here. I'm waiting patiently, _

_For the world to turn. It's not all that fast today. _

_So I'm on my own. Well I know I'm not alone. _

_I'll be witnessing a happy ending. _

_I'm sitting here in silence. I'm waiting here patiently, _

_And I'm wondering if you're waiting too. _

_I'm sitting here alone now, and I'm waiting here on my own, _

_And I'm wondering if you're waiting for me too. _

_I'm watching now, and I'm seeing others as they pass me by. _

_It's not a pretty sight, but it will be someday. _

_And it's not that I...it's not that I'm afraid of loosing you. _

_I'm afraid of me, and what my choices might do, do ,do, _

_So I'm sitting here in silence. I'm waiting here patiently, _

_And I'm wondering if you're waiting too. _

_I'm sitting here alone now, and I'm waiting here on my own, _

_And I'm wondering if you're waiting for me too. _

_La la la la all this time I seem to wonder how all this is gonna end. _

_Will you stay with me forever, and tell me that you'll never go away? _

_Well I'm sitting here in silence. I'm waiting here patiently, _

_And I'm wondering if you're waiting too. _

_I'm sitting here alone now, and I'm waiting here on my own, _

_And I'm wondering if you're waiting for me, _

_Sitting here in silence. I'm waiting here patiently, _

_And I'm wondering if you're waiting too. _

_I'm sitting here alone now, and I'm waiting here on my own, _

_And I'm wondering if you're waiting for me too._  
  
Miroku couldn't believe his ears. A memory came flying back to him from ten years ago.  
  
As they lay together, he started to hum his favorite song, trying to lull her to sleep. It worked for the most part, but she had been curious, and wanted to know what the words were since she had heard him humming it many times before. He granted her wish, and sang it softly to her, and when he had finished, he explained that his father used to sing that song to him when he was a child; the song that his grandmother had taught him. It had survived four generations so far, and his child would be the fifth. She had smiled, half asleep, and promised that she would sing it to his children as well. He had given her a questioning look, and she said that she loved him and would gladly teach his children everything she knew. She had fallen asleep, but left him in a pain, realizing what he had led her to believe.  
  
And now his daughter was singing the song. He stared at her, and she looked up, feeling his gaze. "Oh, right. I forgot. That was your song wasn't it? Mother said she promised she would teach it to me for your sake."  
  
"She kept her promise..." he trailed off, still in a daze.  
  
"Unlike you," she said bitterly.  
  
"I never promised her anything."  
  
"Oh yeah, you like to just live in the moment."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that," he said defensively.  
  
"Not until the bastard is born," she said, obviously hurt. He finally lost his patience with her, and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Do not speak like that! You are my child, and I will not tolerate it!"  
  
She flung him off and glared at him. "I'll say whatever the hell I want to say if it's the truth, which this just so happens to be! Damn it Miroku! Just because we share the same blood doesn't mean you can control me now! You weren't there the first nine years of my life, and I don't want you in the rest of it!"  
  
He was speechless. There was nothing he could say to that, and he was really hurt. "Fine," he breathed, letting her win, and went back to his weeding. Katura felt bad for her outburst, but was too proud to apologize to him.  
  
Nightfall came swiftly that night, and all were glad to get some rest. There wasn't enough room for them all in Keade's hut, so they stayed in a larger house, the girls in one room, the boys in another. They thanked the owner of the house, but he said it was nothing for the friends of lady Keade. They settled in, and soon everyone was asleep.  
  
_Miroku ran through a deep mist, the pain in his chest forcing him to slow his pace, but some terror behind him was keeping him on the run. He ran until he got to a cliff, but couldn't slow down at that point. He yelled out as slid over the edge, and closed his eyes as he prepared for impact. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see that he was laying on the ground, the strong breeze around him making it feel as if he was still plummeting to his death. He looked around and tried to move, but his hands were bound and his body was sore. To his right he saw the limp form of Katura, and called out to her, but she didn't respond. It began to rain, and he was soon soaked to the skin. He was worried for Katura, since her kimono wouldn't keep her warm and she would get sick from the rain, but that wasn't the only thing he had to worry about. A snake demon began to slither around them, hissing as it went. He struggled, but the more he moved, the closer the demon came. He was only a few inches away from Katura's hand when the serpent reared up, and snatched her. He screamed her name, and she started to come to. She saw the snake slithering around her body, and started to panic, but it just coiled around her tighter. She cried out in pain, and Miroku's heart broke. The demon opened its mouth and bared its fangs, its venom dripping from them. It inched closer and closer to her, and the nearer it got, the louder Miroku yelled. Katura saw it coming and fainted. In one last act of desperation, Miroku screamed her name as loud as he could.  
  
Katura!_  
  
The monk heard a scream, and bolted upright. He wasn't sure if he had dreamed it or not, but he had to make sure Katura was safe. He jumped up and was out the door in seconds, and was so desperate to get to the girls' room, that he ran into someone. He looked down, and found it was Katura. When she realized who he was, she hugged him tight around the waist. "It was so real," she whispered into his robe. He realized that she too had had a nightmare, and hugged her back, understanding what terror she must have gone through to make her run to him like that.  
  
"SShh... it's over now. I'm here." She started to sob at his words, which confused him since he was trying to comfort her, but just held her tighter. "There, there," he said quietly, "Everything is okay. You're safe," he breathed, finally feeling relief from his own nightmare.  
  
She let go of him, and started to wipe her tears. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm being childish."  
  
"Do not apologize. Having nightmares is not childish." He knelt down so they were eye level. "I had a nightmare just now, and was going to check on you to make sure it wasn't real. We all have nightmares every once in a while."  
  
"Mother always scolded me for having nightmares. She said I needed to grow up and stop getting scared so easily. I don't think she knew how real they were."  
  
"Katura, never be ashamed of your dreams or fears. Your mother shouldn't have said that. I will never be ashamed of you if something makes you afraid. Do you want to know what my dream was?" She nodded and sniffed. "I dreamed that I was running from something that made me terrified, and I ran so fast, I ran right off a cliff. That's how scared I was. But it was nothing compared to the fear I had when I saw you in a demon's clutches. I was scared out of my mind."  
  
Her eyes widened at the part about the demon. "Was it a snake demon?" He cocked his head a little, but nodded. "There was a snake demon in mine too. He had me, but I didn't know it until I heard you yell my name. I looked down, and saw you lying there on the ground. You looked like someone had beaten you. I saw the snake's head come toward me, and I tried to get out of its grip, but it tightened its hold on me and turned to you. It was about to bite you when I woke up screaming. That's why I ran to make sure you weren't hurt."  
  
He smiled, and put a hand on her shoulder. "It looks like we were both scared for the other. I almost lost my mind at the thought of loosing you to that demon." A tear ran down his cheek, and if it weren't for the moonlight, Katura never would have noticed it. She gasped, and reached out to see if it was real. Her hand was shaking as she touched his face, and once she knew that her fingers had met his salty skin, she threw her arms around his neck, and started sobbing again. He held her close, trying to comfort her. He looked up and saw Inu Yasha and Sango standing in the hallway, just smiling at him. He smiled weakly back to them, knowing they had seen and heard most of what had just happened, and that he might never hear the end of his night terrors from Inu Yasha, but his daughter was all that mattered now.  
  
"Papa..." she whispered, and he tightened his grip on her, closing his eyes, trying hard to keep his tears from running freely. "Don't leave me."  
  
"I will never leave you, Katura. Never." He picked her up, and carried her back to bed with him, making sure she was sleeping soundly before falling asleep himself.


	7. You Care For Me?

Okay, ppl, if you remember, in chap three, my brain froze at the end and I couldn't remember that movie. Well, because of our awesome reviewing system, I can now tell you that the name of the movie was UPTOWN GIRLS, and the blonde little girl was the one I was talking about. Thank you, theslip666; I never would have remembered it!  
  
She's Not Mine  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
You Care For Me?  
  
The sun was up, and most everyone was already out of bed and eating breakfast. Miroku rolled over to his left, his daughter's back to him as she slept. He put an arm around her waist, and gently shook her to wake her, but she didn't move. He was a little confused at this, so he shook her shoulder, a little bit harder than before and called her name. Still no response. He was scared now, and quickly turned her over to check her breathing. Yes, she was alive, but why she wasn't waking up, he had no idea. Finally she stirred, and he relaxed, relieved that she was moving on her own. "Father?" she called softly, "Hold me, please." He gathered her in his arms, and rocked her slowly. She wrapped her arm around his waist and put a hand on his chest. They stayed like that for some time, until he noticed that it was getting hard for him to breathe. He started gasping for breath, then looked down at Katura, only to see that her eyes were red, and the hand on his chest was not just on it, but digging into it, crushing his air supply. He used all his strength to thrust her away from him just before his head spun from lack of oxygen. He looked over at her and she licked his blood from her hand, then stood up. "What is it, father?" she asked in a singsong voice, "Don't you recognize your DAUGHTER!" Her voice changed with that last word, and her skin turned green and scaly. Soon she had fully transformed into a giant serpent, her fangs dripping with her venom. She lunged for him, and he braced himself, but the strike never came. Instead there was a loud clang, and Miroku opened his eyes to find Inu Yasha standing in front of him, his sword pushing the deadly mouth back.  
  
"I knew I smelt a demon," he said as he blocked the teeth yet again. "BACK LASH!" he yelled, the wind scar of his sword surrounding the snake, then tore it apart. It disappeared, nothing but ashes remaining. Sango came in and helped Miroku to his feet, tearing some of her kimono in attempts to stop the bleeding in his chest, but he ignored her.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" he yelled, taking his staff and running at the half demon. He moved out of the way, tripping the monk, and sending him flying into the wall. He tried to stand, but the pain was too great for him to ignore. Sango ran over to him, chiding him for doing such a foolish thing when he was injured, but he only had ears for Inu Yasha.  
  
"What's your problem, monk? I save your sorry hide, and you turn around and try to kill me?"  
  
"You-you killed my daughter! I would rather have died at her hand than watch her die at yours!"  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Miroku! That wasn't your daughter. I'd know her scent anywhere, and that demon I just killed reeked of Naraku."  
  
"N-Naraku? Then where is Katura?" He looked frantically between Inu Yasha and Sango, but neither could answer his question. He got up and headed for the door, and almost collapsed, had it not been for Sango's support.  
  
"Miroku, you really should lie down. You're hurt badly." She tried to keep him from moving, but one look at his eyes, and she flinched. There was so much pain there it almost made her cry.  
  
"Please, Sango," he begged, "I need to find her. I don't think it was coincidence that we both dreamed of a snake demon last night. I have to find her." He was so desperate that Sango complied and helped him hobble down the hallway. Kagome was walking towards them, and cocked her head at Miroku, not noticing his wounds at first.  
  
"Miroku? Didn't you and Katura just leave?" she asked, and then saw the red on his robe. "What happened? Were you attacked just now?"  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked horrified.  
  
"I just saw you and Katura walking into the forest, so I asked where you were going and you said you'd be back later, so I let you go. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Kagome, I just got out of bed. I couldn't pos-" he froze, realizing what must have happened. "It must have been a demon who can take the form of others. But wouldn't she have smelled that it wasn't me?"  
  
"Not necessarily," said Inu Yasha, and everyone turned to him. "She was crying last night, so her nose could have been stuffed up this morning. It takes a lot longer for a demon to go back to normal after crying since it happens so rarely. She may not get her sense of smell back for a few days."  
  
"But who would want to take her?" said Kagome, quite confused now.  
  
Miroku didn't even have to think. He broke free from Sango's grip and ran clumsily outside. He tripped on the stairs and landed on his stomach. Sango ran after him, but he was already getting to his knees. She grabbed his arms and kept him there. He struggled for a while, but eventually just threw his head back. "NARAKU!" he screamed. He gave in, and wrapped his arms around Sango, tears stinging his eyes. She held him, running her fingers through his hair, softly trying to comfort him. She looked up and saw Inu Yasha standing off a little, obviously trying to decide whether to put his arm around Kagome or not, since she had an arm around him. Kagome was looking sadly at Miroku, feeling sorry for him, a little unnerved since she'd never seen him cry before. Sango turned back to Miroku, and said softly, "We really should get your wounds dressed. I'm sure Inu Yasha will go track them for you." She looked up, and saw that he finally had put an arm around Kagome, but he just sighed and removed it as he ran into the forest.  
  
Kagome met Sango's eyes, and nodded, knowing that she wanted to be alone with Miroku. "I'll go get the bandages." She went back inside to get them, leaving the two alone.  
  
"I know it's hard Miroku. Believe me, I know." He sat up, and wiped his tears, blushing a little at his lack of a hold on himself. He knew she was talking about Kohaku, and looked at her.  
  
"I finally know what you're going through, Sango. All this time, I've had no idea what it would be like to loose your family to your worst enemy, but now that Katura is with Naraku, I know what pain you're going through. I'm sorry I've been so insensitive about it."  
  
"No, Miroku, if anything, you are suffering more than I am. I had already lost Kohaku once, but I've never experienced the loss of a child before."  
  
"Sango..." he said, looking down at the ground, "Would- do you think you could-when we get Katura back, would you mind helping me raise her? As your own daughter?"  
  
Sango blushed furiously. "You want me...to be her mother?" He nodded, and she went a few shades redder. "Well...I...why me? Why not Kagome, or Keade?"  
  
He looked at her. "I want you, Sango, because I think you would make the best mother for her. Kagome won't always be here, and she's already raising Shipou with Inu Yasha, and Keade is too old to handle her. Besides, I trust you, and I think Katura respects you more than anyone else." He took her hand in his. If it were possible for Sango to go any shades more crimson, she would have. "I care for you, and I want someone who shares the same feelings as I do to share that with my child. If you don't want to, I'll understand."  
  
"F-feelings? You really...care for me?"  
  
"Of course, Sango. I have for a long time. I thought you had figured that out when-" Now it was his turn to blush a little.  
  
"When what?" she asked, slightly panicked. How could she have missed it?  
  
"In the forest...when I kissed you. I- I thought maybe you would have seen it, but I guess I chose the wrong time to show it. I didn't want to force anything on you, but seeing the circumstances, I thought it was the only way to make you understand that I didn't feel anything for Katura's mother. You mean much more to me than any woman, past or present. I wanted you to know that."  
  
"Well...uh...I-I guess I could. Be her mother, that is."  
  
"Does that mean..." he started to ask, looking back at the ground in defeat, but decided that he didn't want to know. Suddenly he felt a stitch in his chest, and remembered his wound. He bent over in pain, trying hard to breathe regularly. Sango put her hands on his shoulders, worried that the subject had caused his sudden spasm of pain. He tried to sit up, and eventually caught her eye. "S-Sango!" he gasped, then fell forward, into her arms unconscious.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Sango, and found that her friend had been hiding around the corner with Shipou, listening, but hadn't realized he had fainted. They rushed out and Sango helped her carry Miroku inside. Once he was in his bed, Sango began dressing his wounds. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Sango?"  
  
"Do you think you could leave me with Miroku? I'd really like to be in here alone when he wakes up." Her friend nodded and left the room. Sango sighed, then laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Please, Miroku," she whispered. "Please be okay. For me." She closed her eyes and fell asleep next to him, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time that she did.  
  
  
  
He groaned, and tried to sit up, but he felt weight on his shoulder, and the monk realized that Sango had fallen asleep at his side. Miroku smiled at the thought of waking up beside her every morning, but he was sure she wouldn't be too thrilled with the idea. She hadn't returned his feelings before he blacked out, and it made him sad that she really didn't. He looked up at the ceiling, just thinking, when she began to stir. "Hello Sango," he said, and she jumped, immediately sitting up and blushing at being caught lying by him. 'Is she that repelled by me?' he thought sadly.  
  
"I didn't think I'd sleep so long," she said hurriedly, trying to explain herself. "It's just...I was...worried. I didn't know if you would make it or not...and I wanted to be by your side when woke up. I just didn't mean it _literally_."  
  
"I see." He closed his eyes, accepting defeat.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay, Miroku," she said, wondering why he was acting so sad all of a sudden. 'Well duh, he just lost his only daughter. Of course he's sad,' she thought to herself. "We will get your daughter back," she said, trying to encourage him to smile or something.  
  
"Why are you here, Sango?" he asked looking up at her. She was taken aback by the question.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm awake and breathing. You said you wanted to be here when I woke, but why are you still here?"  
  
"I told you Miroku, I was worried."  
  
"Are you worried now?"  
  
"Yes, I am. You seem really depressed, and it's not like you. I-I would have you smile again..."  
  
He was really confused now. "Smile?"  
  
"Yes. It breaks my heart to see you so hurt and upset. I want you to be happy, like your old self."  
  
"I don't understand. I thought you were repelled by me."  
  
"Wha-where would you get such an idea?" she leaned over so that he looked her in the eye. "Miroku-? Haven't you guessed it yet?"  
  
"Was there something to guess?" he asked a little more bitterly than he meant. "You didn't return my feelings in the forest, or this morning. I thought I already guessed it."  
  
"I didn't return them, because I didn't know how. In the forest, I was felt like I had been betrayed, and I didn't realize that you actually meant the kiss, and when Katura asked me if I loved you, I hesitated because I didn't know how you were going to react. You fainted before I could tell you this morning, and I thought I already had returned them by accepting your offer to take Katura in as my own."  
  
"So...you _do_ love me?"  
  
"Of course Miroku. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."  
  
"So if I tried to kiss you again, you wouldn't slap me?"  
  
She smiled as she leaned down to answer his question.  
  
Kagome walked in just as their lips touched, and she was so surprised that she dropped the bandages she was carrying. Sang pulled back at the clatter, but Miroku put his hand on the side of her face, bring her back to him. Kagome left otherwise unnoticed.  
  
  
  
Hehe! You knew that was coming! Okay, R&R! I really need feed back ppl! This is the seventh chapter, and I've only gotten reviews from one person (of whom I am very grateful by the way).  
  
Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I haven't disowned anything yet! Here it goes: I don't own anything already owned by someone else, namely the Inu Yasha series, 'Waiting' by Maren Ord, 'She's Too Fat For Me' by who knows what, or Scripture Mastery, which I think my church owns. If I forgot any thing, sorry, but I don't own that either. kk, ja ne! 


	8. Sweet Dreams

She's Not Mine

Chapter eight:

Sweet Dreams

Inu Yasha came back at sunset, looking quite sullen. Miroku dreaded hearing what he had to say, though he knew he had to hear it. "I lost them Miroku. They were just going too fast for me to catch up. I caught a good look at her and the demon though. He looked exactly like you, and if it weren't for him smelling like Naraku, I doubt I would have been able to tell the difference. I think she figured out what was going on though. She saw me, and mouthed-" he hesitated, not wanting to upset Miroku, but the monk was so desperate for information, he decided he'd have to say it. "She mouthed 'help me.' I could have taken on that demon easily, but I just couldn't catch them."

Sango linked her arm with Miroku's, "Don't worry. We'll get her back." He nodded, though he didn't seem convinced.

"I just hope he doesn't use her as a puppet. I don't think I could fight her in battle." He shivered at the thought, and Sango held him closer. "This wasn't supposed to happen," he whispered. "We were supposed to be happy."

"We will be happy," said Sango, and everyone caught the secret meaning of it. Even Inu Yasha, who hadn't been there when they kissed, knew what she meant by it. "We just need time. Things will work themselves out, and when everything is finished and done with, we can pick up the pieces and be happy with what we have left." Miroku smiled a little and put his hand on hers, silently thanking her.

"Well, we can't go after her now. We'll leave tomorrow morning at dawn. I'm gonna sleep outside tonight," said Inu Yasha as he headed for the door. Kagome looked at him as he left, and turned to the others once he was gone.

"I wonder why he's sleeping outside tonight?" she asked, slightly confused. "There's plenty of room inside."

"Kagome, don't you remember?" asked Shipou. "It's his human night. There's no moon outside."

"It's the new lunar month! I totally forgot. I hope Naraku doesn't attack tonight. I don't think we'll..." she let the sentence trail off, not wanting to be the one to say it first.

"We won't survive the night if he does," said Miroku. Everyone averted their eyes to either the floor or the fire, feeling a little guilty that the monk had said it when he was the one suffering the most.

Finally Kagome got up. "I'll go outside and keep Inu Yasha company. Shipou, you want to join me?" she asked sweetly. The fox demon nodded and jumped on her shoulder as she walked out the door. Once they were gone and Sango and Miroku were alone, she moved so that she could look him in the eye.

"Miroku," she started, but wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to say to him so she studied her hands for a minute. Had she been looking at him, she would have seen the confusion in his eyes. He put a hand under her chin so that she brought her gaze to meet his, and he silently questioned her. "You see," she said, blushing a little, "it's just us. Alone. And..." she said quietly, blushing even more when he smiled.

"Is that what you want?" he asked softly as he moved his hand to the side of her face. "Am I right about what you're asking me?"

"I-I'm not asking anything!" she said hurriedly. "I was just saying that-" She would have continued the sentence, but he had kissed her. She closed her eyes in defeat, letting him take control. It wasn't exactly how she imagined it would happen, but it was close.

Miroku awoke first, confused at first at where he was. He was groggy and it didn't immediately come to him, but once he blinked some of the sleep out of his eyes and tried to move, memories came flooding back to him, and he blushed furiously. Below him was Sango, still asleep, one of her hands still intertwined with his. He had been afraid that he was a little rusty since it had been ten years since he'd last been with someone, but the small smile on Sango's lips put his fears to rest. He leaned down and kissed her, then laid back down beside her. She was so beautiful in the soft morning glow, and he thought it would be a shame to have to wake her.

But he wasn't given much of a choice. Inu Yasha barged in, making such a racket that Sango bolted upright and Miroku had to scramble to keep her covered. Inu Yasha went wide eyed and quickly turned around at the sight of the two. "What the hell were you two doing?!" he yelled.

"You really want me to go into detail?" said Miroku, causing both Inu Yasha and Sango to sweat drop. He handed Sango her kimono and put on his own robe and pants while she made herself decent. "Well, first we-"

"MIROKU!" yelled both Sango and Inu Yasha together.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" he said, putting his hands up in the air

"That wasn't funny, Miroku," said Sango as she gave him a slight glare.

"You're one to be talking," said Inu Yasha, who was now huddled in a corner. "I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!"

Miroku just rolled his eyes and sighed at the innocent hanyou. "We better get going," said Kagome as she walked into the room. "What's wrong with Inu Yasha?" she asked as she noticed him in the corner.

"You really want to know?" said Miroku.

"NO!" Kagome sweat dropped at the sudden out burst from both Inu Yasha and Sango. The demon hunter had her hand over his mouth, and Inu Yasha had put his hands over Kagome's ears. Shipou jumped up onto her shoulder and looked around.

"Come on you guys, this is no time for games! We have to go find Katura!"

Hehe. I'm so evil. You knew it was coming though! Keep reviewing, I think it's been like two months. Oh, and sorry about that "Last Chapter" thing. I was out of my mind when I wrote it, and my life totally went down hill from there. I wasn't gonna kill myself, I was running away (which would have gotten me killed, so it's the same basic thing I guess) But don't do that either! It's not a good thing to do! Seriously! I had no idea, but it's actually against the law, and I got arrested for it, was driven downtown in a cop car, and had to spend nine hours in a cold white room talking to doctors about how stupid I was and I should never do it again. So don't do it! I'm just a stupid teenager, so don't do anything I do, okay!? Takes a sledge hammer and hits self on head yelling "Stupid!" each time Ow, that hurt.


End file.
